


A Blind Date

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Zahra/Pike, Blind Date, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Short & Sweet, You Could Call It Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Vex and Keyleth meet up for a blind date and hit it off really well, despite things going a little wrong at the beginning.





	A Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant for Rarepair week but I got into a funk. I've been promising some Vexleth fluff for a while now and today I'm posting two pieces, so better late than never??  
> Hope you guys like it, really short but I liked the premise.

By now Vex was starting to wonder if her brother had turned his evil plots to her. He had told her to go to Viktor’s Pub, so she had. He had said that he had a date that he wanted her to give a chance, so she said yes. And now she was sitting alone in the dimly lit bar with a pint and it was only looking more and more like she was either being stood up or tricked.

Vax hadn’t even given her a name, he said that he didn’t want her doing a background check or looking them up online, he said he wanted this to be a real old-fashioned blind date. And now she just looked like a fool.

She sighed heavily and took another drink of her beer. When she finished this she was leaving, honestly she would have left already but it would have been a waste of good beer. And it was when she was lifting her glass to tip back the rest of her drink a woman hurried around the table and dropped into the chair across from her saying, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” A slender, pale hand reached across the table, “I’m Keyleth.”

Keyleth was gorgeous. Long red hair, bright and excited eyes, but most importantly she looked kind. It made Vex immediately forgive her for anything she’d ever done because there was no way she had intended to harm anyone. She took Keyleth’s hand and smiled, “Vex’ahlia. Vex.” Words. Vex was normally very good with them, but she also didn’t normally meet women so beautiful that it made her forget most of the dictionary. She was mostly grateful she didn’t introduce herself as Vax.

“I think we’re supposed to be meeting, unless I got the wrong bar again. Or the wrong table again. Is this the right table? Are you waiting for your date? Is your date a very beefy man again?” Her eyes were wide and she looked very serious and cast a glance around the room, as if looking for someone coming their way to take her spot.

Vex laughed, “No, no, you’re in the right place. I was wondering where you were, I was getting ready to leave actually. I’m very glad I didn’t. I thought it was a prank.”

It was Keyleth’s turn to laugh, “It would be something he would do, wouldn’t it? No, it was totally on me. I had to leave work late and then I went to the _other_ Viktor’s, and then when I realized I came here but I wasn’t sure what you looked like, all I knew was that you’d be wearing blue. He told me you were really pretty and I’d know right away. And then I walked in and there was this other girl with a blue scarf and she was pretty, so I sat down with her and started talking and she just looked so confused and then her boyfriend came over and well, it was very obvious I was wrong. And when I turned around to see who else it could be I saw you and well,” Keyleth’s cheeks turned even redder, “he was right.”

Alright, so maybe her brother could be really sweet sometimes too. And the blue was a very good thing to tell her because there was barely a moment she didn’t have her blue feathers in her hair.

Vex rested her chin on her hand and smiled, “You’re very sweet. And cute too,” she winked and she could practically see Keyleth’s heart beating out of her chest like it was some cartoon. It was adorable. “What do you do for work?”

She giggled nervously. “Oh, I’m just a florist.”

“Really? Tell me about that, what got you into it?” Vex didn’t have to feign interest, first of all she loved nature and flowers and all of that, but secondly she really wanted to know more about this sweet girl. She was interesting. Vex’s favorite thing was interesting.

Keyleth’s fingers played with her hair, “Well, my family owned it. It was my mother’s when I was young and she loved it so much and she taught me everything about it. And then…she died. And my father took it over until I was able to run it myself. He’s still helping out of course, but it’s mine now.” She had a soft, warm look in her eyes. “Enough about me, what do you do?”

“I’m a Park Ranger for the Whitestone Forest,” Vex answered with a surge of pride. Whitestone Forest was one of the protected National Parks in Tal’Dorei and it was the only place Vex wanted to be most days. She had made friends with a bear there, even. He often followed her around as she walked about, he was strangely affectionate, and she had named him Trinket. He also loved her brother when he came to visit.

“That sounds exciting! I’ve only been there once but I loved it. It was beautiful. I keep trying to make plans to go back but something always pops up.”

“You should, I could give you the exclusive tour of all the best places. And if you come at the right time you might be able to meet a friend of mine.”

“A friend?”

“He’s a bear.” Keyleth blinked in shock and opened her mouth but Vex swooped in first, “He’s a sweetie, really, wouldn’t harm a fly. My brother sees him all the time.”

Keyleth only smiled though, which wasn’t the usual response to Vex saying she spent a lot of time in close contact with a very dangerous animal. “I was only going to say I hadn’t met a bear yet.”

Vex let out a breath and felt lighter. Her job, or her whole life actually, was something a lot of people didn’t really jump on. It had long hours and even if she wasn’t at work she was working or thinking about work. On her days off if you couldn’t find her you could be almost certain she was at the park. And technically calling herself a simple Park Ranger was wrong, she ran the entire park, which meant day or night her phone was on and she may be called in at any moment. It didn’t make dating easy. But Keyleth seemed interested and Vex got a good feeling about it, even if she didn’t know all the dirty details yet.

“Do you want a drink?” Vex asked after a moment.

“I would love one.”

 

And that is where we will leave them, on their first date. It wouldn’t be until date three when they found out they hadn’t been set up at all. Vax had sent Vex and Grog had sent Keyleth. Of course it had worked for these two, but it begged the question of what really happened and what about the two they were meant to see?

Viktor’s was local chain now, originally it had been one location run by an insane man, but he came into some money and expanded his business. He had _three_ locations in the city, which is where our issue comes from. Both Keyleth and Vex were told to meet at Viktor’s. Vex assumed this meant the original Viktor’s which she and her brother went to most often.

Vex was right, this was where her date was supposed to be. She even texted Vax to make sure when her date didn’t show up right away. Keyleth was wrong, though one could blame it on Grog who gave very vague instructions. Grog had meant the _third_ Viktor’s. And when Keyleth texted him to make sure she was at the right one, Grog texted back, “No the other one” and Keyleth went to the next closest one. Which was where Vex was. And it all worked out.

Now Pike, who was Keyleth’s original match, was at the right Viktor’s because she had asked for more specifics on where to meet. And Zahra, who was Vex’s original match, was at the same one because it was the one she met Vax at the most often because it was closest to where she lived. And when Zahra noticed Pike had been sitting alone for as long as she had, she walked over, sat across from her, and bought them both a drink.

“It appears we’ve both been stood up, doesn’t it?” Zahra asked when the drinks came.

“I guess so,” Pike sighed but didn’t seem too terribly broken up about it.

And for the rest of the night they talked. And at the end they exchanged numbers. And three nights later they met again.

It was almost two months before they had their first double date with Keyleth and Vex to laugh about everything that happened. And they all agreed that while they would have enjoyed the original plan that this was better.

A few years later they also got married on the same day, side by side. And as a joke when they walked down the aisle they paired up with their original date before pretending to be very shocked and rearranging themselves with their actual fiancé.

And that is the story of how things didn’t go the way they were supposed to but the way they were meant to.


End file.
